The Lone Survivor and the Spartan
by Miserlyclub52
Summary: When the Master Chief and Cortana get sent into a different reality through slips-space they find themselves on an earth that they don't know and the lone survivor seems to be their only guide in the wasteland
1. Chapter 1: future meets future?

Chapter 1: future meets future?

The master chief woke up feeling the cold of his cryo-pod slowly beginning to 'melt' him out of the pod and wake him up fully. He moved his arms around in the pod stretching them out and warming them up from his cryo-sleep, he flexed his hands and fingers feeling the slight effects of freezer burn that everyone who went into the cryo-pods experienced. "Chief you need to get out of your pod now and look at this." He heard Cortana say from her pedestal outside of his pod so he pulled the hatch and exited into the zero gravity environment moving around to the pedestal after acquiring his MA5D assault rifle primary and his M6G pistol secondary. "What is it Cortana?" the chief asked with his deep, rough sounding voice "It seems that there is a planet that almost perfectly resembles earth below us but, it seems to have high levels of radiation in almost every continent and I can't find any sources to hack into to find out what this planet is from here in the dawn." She replied turning towards the chief to look at him as he thought on what she had just told him "So what do you suggest we do now?" the chief asked getting ready to have to go through entering a planet's atmosphere, again. "Well if you want to survive for more than about two months here in the cold confines of space, we should probably go to the surface of that planet and find out what's happening down there." As she finished her sentence the chief puled out her chip and inserted it into the back of his helmet and pushing off from the console to begin his journey through the Forward Unto Dawn to the nearest escape pod.

Julia was helping Sturges finish boarding up the last house in Sanctuary to have as an extra home for any of the folks who may need a place to stay if they want to join the minutemen's cause. She finished putting up the last board and wiped the sweat from her forehead "It looks good to me general, I just hope that whoever gets this house will take care of it." Sturges said as he walked around the other end of the house having just finished fixing the side door. "Yeah me too Sturges me too, is this the last big project you had for today?" she asked hoping he said yes, "Yeah the other stuff I have is just making some more filters for the water and other small things, but thanks a lot for your help general I know you're very busy." He said with a smile "No problem anything for the people who helped me when I needed them," she replied.

She waved goodbye to Sturges and began her walk back to her house that she was currently living in, which was the one next to her past house as it gave her too many bad memories. Julia walked into the bathroom getting ready to take a bath with the new drainage system that Sturges had made for all the houses of Sanctuary, she turned on the water and walked to her room to get her nightclothes and a towel.

©After about ten minutes of soaking in the bath water she heard a small whistling type of noise coming from outside but she decided to ignore it until she heard a large explosion nearby and felt the ground shake briefly beneath her. Julia being the 'quick' thinker that she was jumped out of the tub put on her robe quickly and ran outside, she could see everyone else gathering outside as well and followed their gaze to where vault 111 was, she could see smoke coming from the top of the hill as she began to run towards the hill grabbing her hidden pistol out of her mailbox and running towards the vault. When she made it up the hill she slowed down being careful not to step on anything sharp as she was barefoot but also not to make a noise, as to not alert whatever had made the explosion. When she peeked around from behind the old rusted forklift she saw some kind of pod in a small crater in front of the vault elevator, she slowly crept forward keeping her eyes on the pod as she slowly got closer to it. When she reached the pod she checked all around just making sure there were no rigged explosives on it and then she stood in front of what looked like the front of the pod trying to look inside it without leaning on the pod. When she reached to put her hand on the pod to get a better look at what is inside of it hissed and popped as Julia quickly backed up a few steps and readied her weapon for whatever was about to come out of this thing.


	2. Chapter 2: super-soldier

Chapter 2: Super-soldier

John looked around the planet as he began his fall in the escape pod he found that Cortana powered up, as far as he could see there were green looking clouds floating above the sky with some of them having lightning flashing violently throughout the cluster of clouds. He could only imagine what had to have happened to this planet to have caused so much damage to it especially if it was almost exactly like the earth that they came from.

Before the pod hit the ground for landing John could see that there were lights on in the small housing block in front of where he was landing and because of this he chose not to exit the pod immediately as to see if the locals were friendly or not. After about a minute a human woman with dark brown hair, wearing a robe walked up to his pod and began to look around it. The woman seemed to be around 5'8" and looked to weigh not much more than 140 pounds, he didn't think she could be much of a threat to him in her state but remained in the pod being careful to observe before he took action. "Cortana, is she human or of some other species?" the chief asked seeing as the woman seemed to have stopped in front of the pod and seemed to be trying to look in. "Yes from everything that I can see on your suits scanner she appears to be human." The chief then looked at the small pistol in the woman's hand and his Mjolnir showed that it was a 10mm pistol which shouldn't cause any damage to his shields or armor, the chief then looked up and pulled the release handle to allow the pod to open.

Julia watched carefully with her pistol aimed at the pod waiting to see what was coming out of the pod, but when she saw the giant green armored man step out she was more than surprised to say the least. She almost dropped her gun out of shock from the sheer size of this man or machine thing. But she regained focus quickly and began to question it hoping it could speak English, "Who or what are you and what are you doing here?" she asked honestly not expecting an answer but she was surprised when he spoke back. "Petty officer master chief UNSC Navy, the UNSC Charon-class light frigate Forward Unto Dawn was heavily damaged past the point of repairs and this was the closest planet to reach." The soldier replied in a very deep and gruff voice that seemed to echo needed respect, "Well, thanks for answering my questions but your rank isn't really a name but since you answered my first questions I will answer any you have for me, but only two since then we're even." Julie said with a smile while lowering the pistol to her hip, the soldier didn't respond for almost a full minute before he began speaking again from within his heavy armor. "What planet am I on and what happened to it?" he said without moving his head from looking a her, "Well my name's Julie thanks for asking," she replied with sarcasm, "and your on Earth believe it or not, and the reason it looks destroyed is because of the great war where almost every country blew one another up with nuclear weapons just for resources." The soldier slowly looked around at the different radiation storms that were around the area and seemed to be thinking about something, but she wasn't going to prod the giant soldier for information, "Hey what's your name by the way or at least something to call you so I don't have to just yell soldier at you all the time." Julie asked, "Master Chief," replied the chief quickly and stiffly, she began to hear footsteps coming up the hill behind her and she turned to see Preston with two other minutemen soldiers running up the hill.

"General we came as soon as we could to help you," Preston said as he ran up to her, he then quickly noticed the very large armored man behind her and quickly raised his laser rifle ready for any sort of action. But just as he went to point his rifle at the chief Julie put her hand up and pushed the rifle's barrel back down, "He's friendly there's no need to be pointing guns." She said very calmly, "Now if you would follow us Master Chief I would like to go get on something other than just this robe. Preston and the other two minutemen quickly turned their heads away from their General and they all began walking back down the hill to Sanctuary.

When Julie walked out of her house in her Vault 111 jump suit and before she could finish turning around after shutting her door she heard, "Ma'am." She slightly jumped at the deep voice that called from behind her, "Yes, Chief?" she asked as she turned around to face him. When he didn't answer she shrugged her shoulders and began talking to him, "This place is called Sanctuary just so you know, and this is the home base of the minutemen and I have been placed as their general." She stopped in the road and turned to face the large man, "Are you gonna say anything or are you just going to quietly follow me around," she said as she put her hands on her hips and stared at his golden visor. The chief then looked around at the different people around the small housing block, "So this is a military facility?" he asked as he turned his head back towards Julia. She was caught off guard at his question but quickly regained her composure, "I mean yeah kind of, but were more of a militia than a full blown military right now." The chief nodded, "I would like to join this military force for now ma'am, until I can find a way back to my home," Julia stood slightly shocked, she was gonna ask him if he wanted to join them but didn't expect him to ask to join them himself. "Umm… yeah sure, definitely chief we'd love to have you join even if it isn't permanent," she said with a small smile on her face still slightly surprised at his request, "Then I will follow any responsible orders that you give me, what are your orders?" Julia stood a little taller when she heard that, "I don't have any right now, so I guess just hang out around here at Sanctuary for the time," she answered, the chief then nodded and saluted her before walking off to one of the houses. Julie didn't know what to think at the moment she had what she thought looked like a super soldier man-thing that would follow her orders, her search for Shaun just got a lot easier.


	3. Chapter 3: Diamond City

Chapter 3: Diamond City

Julie woke up in her bed feeling very refreshed from a good nights sleep after all that had happened the day before, she could barely believe that they had met someone from a different planet especially someone like the chief. She got up and got dressed as she left her house she could see a small group of people gathered around the minutemen's workout area they put there to keep their guards in the best shape that they could be in. "Hey what's going on," she said as she walked up to the group of people, "Oh hey general you gotta see this!" on of the minutemen said as they cleared a small path for her, "what is it this time?" she said with a hint of sarcasm but when she got to the front she froze. The Master Chief was laying on the bench doing reps of what had to be more than 250 pounds, and he was making it look easy. When the chief realized that Julie was standing there he put the bar on the rack and sat up, "Yes general?" he asked casually in his large green armor, "What are you doing?" she said with slight shock while staring straight at the large man making the entire bench look small. "Keeping in shape," he replied with his military tone, Julie rolled her eyes at the response, "No I mean, how are you able to lift that much so easily?" she said while still in shock, "I have been augmented to be the perfect soldier," he responded. Julie stood at the front of this small crowd looking at the chief, thinking about what he just said, "So you're like a super- soldier or something?" she asked, all the chief did was give her a small nod. She turned around to the small group behind her after getting her response, "Alright everyone back to work there's people to save and things to be done let's get a move on," the chief then stood up and began to walkaway to begin on a project but Julie stepped in front of him before he could leave. "Not you I want you to come with me to diamond city so we can find some information on where to find my son," the chief nodded and picked up his weapons that were leaning against the wall while he was working out.

When Julie and the chief got to the museum of freedom Julie began to try and make conversation with the large man following behind her. "So chief do you ever, ya know, take off your armor or whatever that is you have on?" she asked while turning her head to look at the chief, the Master Chief simply nodded. "Ok so why didn't you take it off when you were working out back at Sanctuary, not that I wanted you to just asking,," she asked, he merely gave her a shrug without ever turning to look at her. Julie looked at her pip-boy after not getting another response to her question other than a simple gesture and turned her radio onto the classical station as to break the silence.

Whenever Julia and the Chief reached Diamond City's front gate the sun had almost set seeing as they started their journey about an hour before lunch, "Well here we are the 'great green jewel' of the commonwealth, what do you think?" she asked as the chief seemed to be looking around the old ballpark. "It's unstable," he replied that seemed to be the only response she was going to get from him but she would take it, "Yeah well it's not like it used to be, with construction crews around every corner." Julie began walking up the steps into the city after the conversation ended and led the chief over to the noodle stand hungry after a long days journey, "Can you eat anything or do you run off of pure oxygen?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "My suit provides me with what I need," he said as he looked around the space seemingly for guard positions, "Hey don't worry no one's gonna attack you here, I don't think they could hurt you anyway," Julie said tapping her finger with her ring on it against his armor. The chief just continued to stare at her through his visor, "So do you want something to eat or are you just gonna stand there and watch as I get me some noodles," the chief nodded, "Is there anywhere to go that is sealed off?" he asked Julie. She thought for a moment about where she could take him and then got an idea, "Yeah, follow me," she said with a small wave.

Julie knocked on the door to the Public Occurrences and waited as she heard Piper's voice come from the other side of the door, "Coming!" Julie saw as she opened the door that Piper seemed to have oil on her face and jacket, probably from the old printer that she keeps in her house for her news articles. "Oh hey Blue, are you coming for the print of the interview?" she asked with a smile on her face, "Not exactly I just need somewhere for this guy to be by himself for a second," when she finished her sentence, Piper noticed the large green armored man behind her that was staring her down from inside his helmet. "Who is that?" she asked with a little fear in her voice, "Oh him he's just the Master Chief, ya know giant green super-soldier," she said jokingly, then walked inside with the chief ducking his head through the doorway inside Piper's home. "So what do you need help with Blue?" Piper asked as she stared at the chief in her living room, "Well he wanted somewhere to be alone so, I guess he could eat or something, I'm not fully sure." Julie then turned to the Master Chief, "What are you gonna do now that you're in here?" she asked, the Chief then proceeded to begin to reach up seemingly pull a small tool out of a hidden compartment in his armor and began to work on his chest piece. "What are you doing?" asked Julie very confused as to what he was doing with his armor, when she heard a small hiss and saw his chest piece split into a front and a back piece that fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Oh well that's a thing," she said with some surprise.

When he finished taking all of his armor off except for his helmet he began to pick up all the pieces and setting them very organized in the places that they should be on the couch that was in Piper's house. He moved the pieces onto the couch with quick and practiced movements, "So what are you gonna do now?" Julie asked as Piper moved to go get some paper and her pencil to begin writing notes about this large man. "Cleaning," he stated as he began to work on checking and cleaning his armor, "Why don't you take your helmet off, Chief?" Piper asked. Julie turned and gave her a small frown, "Radiation," he said without looking up from his armor, "Oh, well the levels are very low so they shouldn't do any damage to your body unless you find large pockets of it." She replied while remembering her Geiger counter on her pip-boy, the chief nodded at this and then stared off into space for a second before he began to reach up to his helmet with the tool and take his helmet off. When his helmet popped and the sides of it opened a little he lifted the armored helmet off of his head revealing pale looking skin, blue war-hardened eyes, and a military cut head of dark brown hair. "Well then that's not what I expected," stated Julie "But then again I did think you were an alien here to invade our planet a day ago," She then walked up to the chief and pointed at his black skin tight suit. "Is that the only thing that you have to wear around without your armor on?" she asked, slightly hoping he would say no, "Yes," he said back his voice now much more prominent than when he was in his armor, "Ok then I guess I have to get you some other clothes." Julie and Piper headed outside to find him some clothes, and after about ten minutes they were back with about three different outfits, "Ok we weren't sure what was going to fit you so we bought three," Julie said as she handed the chief the clothes and shooed him upstairs to Piper's room to get changed. When he came down in the first outfit he had on the roadleather outfit that they had picked out for him hoping the jacket would be able to fit him, but she could still see the skin tight suit peeking out from underneath the jacket and pants of the outfit. "You know your supposed to take off the suit for your… oh never mind," she said as she could see him look at her with slight confusion "Well at least your not as noticeable and you can fix your armor while were stopped and not look naked," Julie said with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Citizen Life

Chapter 4: Citizen life

Julie hoped that the Master Chief would be able to adapt to moving around in a space without his armor and be able to move through the city without causing any trouble in the city. "Hey chief I'm gonna go talk to the detective here in the city about how to find the missing person I'm looking for, so just walk around the city or stay here in Piper's place it's up to you," she said as she waved while walking out of Piper's home. She walked to the Valentine Detective agency and knocked on the door waiting until she heard a voice call to her, "Come in!" as Julie entered she saw that the person that had called her into the office was a younger looking woman who seemed to be looking through a filing cabinet seemingly going over different cases. "Umm… hi," Julie asked nervously the woman turned her head while still facing the cabinet, "Another stray coming in from the wind huh, 'fraid you're too late, office is closed," said the woman. Julie looked confused for a second, "But it's only a little past noon, I mean if that's when you close that's ok but," "No no no it's not that were closed for today, were closed until we get Nick, our detective, back from his last case that he took, but he hasn't been back in a few days and I'm getting worried." Julie thought on this for a second and then got an idea, "Ok how about this if I help you find Nick then you guys will help me find my son," she asked putting her hand out for a hand shake, "Alright you've got yourself a deal miss…," the woman finished "Julie, its Julie and you are…?" She asked after finishing the handshake, "I'm Ellie, Ellie Perkins," "Well Ellie where do you think I can find Nick at?" Julie asked hoping to be able go get the Master Chief and get geared up and ready to go before he does anything in the city. "He should be at the Park Street Station there should be a vault in the station somewhere, he should be in there," Ellie said as she seemed to slow down and become sad as she was talking about Nick, which gave Julie a reason to make this one of her top priorities to get done. "Don't worry Ellie I'll make sure to bring him back alive and well," she said giving her a smile, but it didn't last long as she heard yelling coming from outside the agency sounding like it came from the town's center, she quickly turned and ran out the door hoping that it wasn't the Chief making all this noise.

When Julie turned the corner she saw the chief standing next to the weapons workbench, with the guards standing around him. He was holding his rifle in his hands seemingly adjusting something on the rifle, the guards all standing around him seemingly worried about something while the Chief stands there with no expression on his face. Julie ran up to the guards and tapped their shoulder and began questioning him before he could finish turning around, "What's going on?" she asked as he finished turning around. "Ma'am you need to back up we are handling the situation, I think," he said the last part quietly probably hoping that she didn't hear it, "I know him though," she said hoping to defuse the situation and let no one get hurt. The guard looked back at the very large man in the middle of the crowd and then turned back to her, "If you can do anything to help us that would be very helpful but if anything happens you need to get behind us," he said, "Yes sir, no problem." Julie then walked through the small crowd ,with the guard's help, and walked up to the Chief, "Hey…uh what are you doing?" She asked while looking at his rifle trying to figure out what caused this situation. He pointed to his rifle, "Modifying," he said simply stated while still seemingly calm, Julie then turned around and faced the guard, "He was just modifying his gun what's wrong with that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well nothing really we just hadn't seen him before and got worried when he was messing with his gun and loading it," she nodded at his response and didn't want to agree with him but understood where he was coming from, "That's understandable but you don't really have to worry about him, he's just a military type of man," she said looking over her shoulder back to the Chief, "He likes to keep his weapons ready, but he won't hurt anyone here," she said hoping that the guard couldn't tell she didn't know the full truth about the last part.

When everyone cleared from the small group and the guards had went back to their work Julie turned to the Chief, "Alright now that that's over I have a mission for us," she said with a grin on her face. The chief turned to here and gave her his full attention, "But first we should go back to Piper's house so you can get your armor back on," she led the chief back to Piper's home and once they were inside the chief began taking off the outfit that they bought for him. While the Chief was getting armored up she began to explain the assignment, "Ok so apparently the investigator here in the city has gone missing-," "Wait Nick's missing? Oh no what you gotten yourself into now nick," Piper said as she interrupted Julie. Julie was very quick to respond, "Yes he has been captured but we know where he is and were gonna go rescue him," she said while pointing to herself and the Master Chief, "I wanna come with you guys," Piper stated, "What are you sure, I mean I know he's your friend but this is gonna be very dangerous," Julie replied wondering if she had ever used a gun before. "Don't worry Blue, I live in the wasteland I can take care of myself," Piper said standing straighter, "Well if you're sure then that's fine with me if it's okay with the Chief," Julie said as she turned to face the Master Chief catching him as he was finishing putting on his helmet. He finished sealing his helmet and turned to her and nodded, "Alright if everyone's ready we can go ahead and head out," Julie said as she turned and opened the door and stepped outside, but as she stepped outside she noticed that the sun was just about to finish setting. "Oh well I guess were not gonna go there today, huh, it must have taken longer than I expected to do everything today," she said as she turned back to the other two in her little group, "Well I guess we just need to rest up tonight and we'll head out in the morning," Julie said hoping that Piper would be able to wait until the morning. "You can both stay here again so we can just leave immediately," Piper said breaking the silence, "Are you sure because I have enough caps to rent a room-," "No, no I'm sure I can't just let my new friends pay for something they can get for free," Piper said with a smile as she looked between Julie and the Chief. "Thank you so much Piper," Julie said as she walked up to Piper and pulled her into a hug, "I promise you we will save Nick," she then let go of Piper and followed her inside with the Master Chief in tow.

(Author's Note: Hey guys it's me, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the favorites and the comments and everything that you guys have done. I understand that some of you may have read the other story on my profile and while some of you may want to see it continue I don't really have any interest in going any further with it but I will keep this story going until I either finish it or make a second book to it. But I do have a question for you guys, would you like to see the Lone survivor have a relationship, like boyfriend, girlfriend, or even get married to any of the characters in Fallout 4 or in this story? If so please comment and let me know, and I know it may not be the best question to ask but I was just wondering, again thank you guys for everything and I hope you are all enjoying the story.)


	5. Chapter 5: Detective Nick

Chapter 5: Detective Nick

Whenever Julia woke up in the morning she sat up and began to stretch her muscles out, her mind still waking up with the rest of her body. When she sat up finally she looked to see that she was still on the couch in Piper's house, when she looked around the small house's main room she saw the Master Chief sitting in a chair staring at his helmet in his hands. "Chief?" Julie asked worriedly hoping that everything that happened to him as far as she knew hadn't 'broke' him or something, the Chief looked up at her for a second and then proceeded to put his helmet back on and stand up. He turned to her and nodded signaling that he was ready, Julie turned to the stairs in the house as she heard steps coming down them seeing Piper finishing strapping her pistol to her hip and then looking at Julie, "I'm ready Blue, let's go get some breakfast real quick and then we'll head to the station," Piper said. "Sounds good to me," Julie stated, "What about you Chief," she asked the large man, he just nodded in response. "Alright well lets get this day started," Julie said as she led the way out of Piper's home out into the town center to get some food before their journey.

When they finished eating their breakfast they made sure they were geared up and began their trek out to the station where Nick was being held. On the journey there, the small group did it's best to try and stay away from any raiders or supermutants that were in their path to the station, this took more time but kept them from being injured or getting into unnecessary danger. When they arrived at the entrance Julie stopped and turned to the other two, "Okay this is the place, and I'm not sure how this is gonna go but we need to watch each other's back the entire time," she said with seriousness as she looked at the other two in her little team. As she finished saying this the Chief put his magnum on his hip and pulling his rifle off of his back and loading a round into the chamber, he stepped forward taking point and setting up on the door. "Chief are you sure you wanna take point on this one?" Julie asked secretly hoping that he would, thinking that his armor would protect him much better than her vault suit or Piper's coat. The Chief nodded, "I can't allow the general to be in danger," he said with his gruff voice, Julie lightly blushed at the thought of this man wanting to protect her, "Thanks Chief I appreciate the care," she said wishing she had a helmet like the Chief at that moment. The Chief nodded again and then reached for the door and slowly opened it being as quietly as he could, when the door was open he looked like a military expert clearing the room and then moving quietly down the 'stairs'. Julie was extremely surprised at how quiet this large armored man was, she made sure she remembered that for future reference. Whenever the Chief made it to the door at the bottom of the steps, he motioned for Julie and Piper to follow, He then slowly opened the door a looked inside and looked back at Julie and put one finger up and then pointed to the door. Julie hoped she could try to understand what he was trying to say and just nodded her head, the Chief then moved into the room and moved silently to the man that was seemingly sleeping in a chair against the far wall, when he made it to the man the Chief grabbed the mans head and twisted it hard enough for the man's head to smack the wall behind him. A noise came from the old ticket booth, when Julie looked over at the noises location she saw another one of those guys standing with a Molotov cocktail in his hand. Before Julie could react the man threw the flaming bottle at the Chief and just before the bottle exploded on the Chief, he reached out and caught the Molotov but it still exploded in his hand. "NO!" Julie screamed as she saw the explosive go off in the Chief's hand, but as the fire died down a little she saw the Master Chief standing there unfazed by the fire and small explosion just standing and staring at the man who threw it. The Chief moved so quickly it was hard to tell what happened until Julie saw that the man that threw the Molotov Cocktail was folded in half at an impossible angle in front of the chief, outside the ticket booth. Two more men stepped into their view and the before Julie or Piper could point their pistols the Master Chief had already kicked them against the wall with a loud crack as it sounded like their ribcages had been completely destroyed. "Wow," Julie said very impressed at the speed and accuracy of this man, making her want to keep him around even more, "With you on our side this search should take no time at all," Julie said as they moved to walk down a small hallway to stairs that led to the actual station. When they were halfway down the stairs the Chief put his hand up to stop them and switched his rifle for his pistol as he began to take aim at the men that Julie and Piper didn't see standing around the train tracks and on the walkways, then everything was a blur for a second as the chief began firing off round after round. The other two watched as gangster after gangster fell as the Chief continued to fire off shots, when it was all over the other two pair hadn't fired a single shot. "Ok then… umm I guess we can…keep going then," Julie said not understanding how he was so fast and accurate, he is so much more impressive than she had originally thought, they continued walking through the station. When they came up to a vault door there were three more gangsters that were standing guard at the large door, which the Chief quickly dispatched, after the enemies were all dead they walked up to the door the chief looked at his pistol pulled out the magazine and threw the weapon away. "Is it out of ammo?" Julie asked, the Chief nodded, and Julie then looked at the three gangsters on the ground and saw that one of them had a pistol with a 10mm body but when she checked the chamber it had .45 rounds in it instead, "Here you go Chief, I know it's not the same but hopefully it'll work until we can find you something permanent," She said with a small smile on her face as she handed the pistol to the Chief. The large man took the weapon, looked it over and then loaded a round into the chamber and turned to face Julie and nodded in thanks, "Alright well let me open this door and well go find our lost detective," Julie said as she pulled a plug from her pip-boy and put it into a little console in front of the large vault door.

After going through the entire vault getting into firefights with gangsters they finally made it to the main area of the vault expecting to have a lot of guys to be waiting for them but instead all they found was one man facing away from them talking to someone seemingly locked into what Julie guessed was the vault overseer's office. "Alright, can you hit that guy from here Chief?" Julie asked quietly, the chief aimed the new pistol that Julie gave him and nodded, "Ok take it," just as she finished saying this a shot rang out next to her and she watched as the man at the window drop dead. The small group rushed up the stairs on the left and Julie saw a terminal, when she went to access it, it was locked and she looked to the dead man and found a holotape in his suit pocket and when she put it into the terminal the screen changed and she opened up the door leading into the overseer's office. When she turned to go into the office she was surprised by what she found, standing in the middle of the office was a human-based robot thing known as far as she knew was a synth. "You must be Nick," Julie said to the synth man, "Yeah that's me and now the question is who sent you?" Nick said "But first we need to get out of here,". Julie nodded in agreement, "Lead the way Nick," she said, they went through the rest of the vault clearing out the rest of the gangsters. When they made it to the door that led back to the vault door, they found out that it was locked and when Nick tried to hack the terminal it didn't work. "So what are we gonna do now, cause we can't go back through the vault," Julie said, as she finished her sentence the Master Chief walked up to the door and kicked directly in the middle of the door putting a very large bend in the door, he then pulled it open with his hands on the other side they heard footsteps running away from the door. When the Chief had the door open they saw that the only person left was a heavy set man in the same outfit as the other gangsters and a woman in a red sparkly dress, "You have cost me everything Nicky and I'm gonna make you pay for it," as he said that, "Well at least let the lady go home because her parents are very worried about her," Nick replied. "Yeah, if I were you I'd let her leave, cause if you don't," Julie said pointing to the very large armored man behind her, "Alright I get the memo, you need to go sweetheart it's not safe for you here," the head gangster said as the woman moved to leave the vault saying her goodbye's. "Alright we'll allow you to leave too if you want to, or you can stay here, I'm not your mother so," Julie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, the man nodded his head and walked out of the vault hanging his head. "Alright let's get out of this place before anything else comes after us," Nick said walking out of the Vault entrance and heading to a small room next to the tracks, they walked through the little room to a ladder at the end that led to the surface. Whenever everyone was on the surface Nick began speaking almost immediately, "Thanks for the save but, who told you where I was?" "It was your assistant Ellie, she told us where to find you," Julie replied, "Huh, I should give her a big raise for that, but back to you why did you come looking for an old private-eye?" He asked lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "I need to find my infant son, someone took him from me and they killed my husband," she said and in the corner of her view it looked like the Master Chief stiffened a little bit at the news, Julie didn't think anything of it at the time. "Hmmm…alright well lets get back to diamond city in my office and then we'll talk, sound good?" asked Nick as he threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground and smudged it out, "Yeah that sounds good," Julie said wiping her watering eyes and with that they began their journey back to diamond city hoping to find some answers for Julie to have her closure.

(Authors Note: Hey guys I know it took a little while for this chapter to get published but I was really trying to think of what I wanted to do for this chapter and I wanted to try and get my chapters longer, but moving on thank you guys so much for the follows and the favorites it's been really helpful in getting me to push through getting the next chapters out for you guys and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks again for everything and I'll see you guys in the next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6: Shaun

Chapter 6: Shaun

When the small group made it back to Diamond City the sun had already gone down and the cities lights were on giving the entire place a quiet atmosphere. Nick told the small group to go get some sleep and think and they'll do the questions in the morning, to which Julie tried to argue but was unsuccessful. When they got back into Piper's home Julie dropped herself onto the couch tired from all of the walking they did throughout the day, the Chief on the other hand simply took his helmet off, sat in the larger chair in the corner, sat his helmet in his lap and closed his eyes seemingly immediately going to sleep. "Goodnight blue," Piper said sleepily as she walked up the stairs to her room in the small house, Julie just muttered a quiet response, she thought about all the events of today how the Master Chief was so fast and strong and how he was able to almost tear a vault door open by his sheer strength. She blushed lightly as certain thoughts flew through her mind but she shook her head and tried to get rid of them, I mean he is a super soldier and wouldn't want to have anything to do with her other than by military…right?

When Julie woke up she was lying face down on the couch with her butt sticking slightly into the air, "Good morning blue so glad you could join us," Piper said as she walked by Julie smacking her butt as she walked by her with coffee in hand. Julie let out a small squeal and grabbed at her ass blushing deeply and looking around hoping no one else saw that, but she was let down as she turned her head and thought she saw the Master Chief moving his head away and looking around the room looking uninterested in what happened. Julie quickly righted herself on the couch and glared at Piper as the woman in question just stood leaning against the large printer in her home sipping on her coffee. When Julie finished calming down she made sure her vault suit was fully zipped up and her pistol holster was on her hip she was ready to go to Valentine's detective agency, "Alright everyone ready to go?" she asked as she looked at the other two near her, Piper setting her mug down on the printer and nodding in response and the Chief putting his helmet on signaling he was ready. Julie opened the door and stepped out into the large city with people bustling about already and the sun just getting over the city's wall showing that it was still early morning. They made their way through the courtyard and walked through the small back streets to the Valentine Detective Agency and she knocked on the door before she walked in the small office seeing Nick already sitting at his desk looking over what looked like cases from different people with Ellie behind him filing more papers. "Hi," Julie said making her presence known, "Well if it isn't my white knight," Nick said with a wink as he stood up and stuck his hand out to Julie for a hand shake. Julie grasped Nick's metal hand and shook it and then sat down in the chair opposite Nick as he pointed at it for her to sit in as they talked, "Alright so I know that your son has been kidnapped but I need to know how, I know it may not be very fun but if you can, tell me about when he was kidnapped and all the details you can think of, anything can help the investigation," Nick said sincerely as he grabbed a pencil and his notepad on his desk and was ready to write anything down. Julie swallowed a lump that was in her throat and began to give the details of her sons kidnapping and her husband's murder, "Well we were frozen in the vault but we weren't told that we were going to be frozen, we were told they were only going to decontaminate us and then we would begin our new life in the vault." Julie stopped for a second regathering her thoughts, "I was woken up suddenly and saw that my husbands pod was being opened, that's when the man and another person in a hazmat suit tried to take my baby from him," Julie paused and began to tear up a little when she felt a large hand on her shoulder and turned to see the Master Chief staring at her from behind his visor. He nodded at her and then pulled his hand away and took his position back standing at the ready behind her, but before she could continue Nick spoke up, "Did you hear the name Kellogg at all or see a bald scarred man?" after he finished Julie gave a light gasp, "I don't know what his name was but I did see a bald scarred man, he was the one that shot my husband." Nick seemingly thought about this before he stood, "There's a house that he used to own that hasn't been touched, we should go check that out first and see if there's any clue to where he went," Julie stood and nodded her head and followed Nick out the door with the Master Chief and Piper in tow behind them. When Julie stepped out she saw that the sun had risen to almost straight above them and guessed that it was about mid-day, she stopped and looked up at the sky admiring the blazing sun that was hidden behind a thin layer of greenish white clouds. Julie then continued to follow Nick and the others followed after her, they went up some stairs behind the main area of the town and then came upon a lone house up in the lower stands. Nick tried to pick it first, then Julie tried it, and even piper but as the last one of their group stepped up to open the door Julie spoke up, "Chief you can't break the door down it would attract the attention of the guards and that's not what we want," the Master Chief simply turned to her and nodded. "Well I guess we'll have to go and get the key from the mayor," Nick said as he turned and faced towards the elevator leading to the mayor's office, Julie turned her attention towards the same place but caught site of Piper looking slightly upset, probably over having to go talk to the mayor. But before Nick could continue to talk they heard a crunch come from behind them, as Julie quickly turned around she saw the Chief standing in front of the door with the door handle barely recognizable as a door handle. She quickly stepped over to the door and glared at the Chief, "I thought I told you not to break the door," she said frustrated with him not listening to her, "Doors not broken," the Chief replied back pointing to the handle. Julie shook her head, "No, no it isn't," she hit the chief in the chest plate lightly turning to the door holding her hand lightly from hitting the large man's armor. With the hit doing nothing to the Chief, he turned and followed Julie into the house, "Alright look around, Kellogg must have something around here that would lead us to him," Nick said as they walked into the house and immediately began searching through the house. After they had all almost given up searching through the house when Julie looked under the desk and saw a button that was hidden and built into the desk, she studied it for a second and then pushed it listening as she heard a click and saw the far wall open to reveal a hidden room. "Well I guess we found the hidden room, wonder why he hid it though," Nick said out loud, "I don't know but let's look around and see what we find," Julie said already beginning her search through the small hidden room. There wasn't much in the room apart from some food and cherry nuka-colas which Julie took, but they weren't finding much else, that is until the Master Chief tapped on Julie's shoulder, "Yeah what is it Chief?" she asked. He held up a half-smoked cigar in his hand and gave it to Julie to allow her to study it better, she looked at the cigar for a few seconds before turning to Nick, "Hey the Chief found this, is it a clue or something?" Nick grabbed the cigar and studied it as well and got a smile on his face as looked up at Julie, "Yeah this is perfect, but were gonna need someone who can track this," he said thinking with his hand on his chin. Julie perked up a little as Nick said this, "Hey I think I know someone," she said with joy in her features, "There was a dog back near sanctuary at the red rocket station nearby, but I was too focused on finding my son that I didn't stop to say hi," she saddened a little at the end of her sentence. Nick stuck his hand out with the cigar in hand and Julie took it carefully from him, "Aren't you coming with us Nick?" she asked as she looked Nick in the eye, "No I have cases that I have to finish writing up and organizing, plus I don't think Ellie would appreciate me leaving so soon again," he said with a wink. Julie laughed and nodded as they moved to exit the home, once they stepped outside Julie saw that the sun was beginning to set, "Wow we took more time in there then I thought we did," she said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the others. "So I guess we'll just leave tomorrow," "Ok we'll be safe out there," Nick said as he waved goodbye to the small group, Julie and the small group went by the noodle stand before heading to Piper's house. "So I hope you don't mind but we'll need a place to stay again here, but we can go stay at-" "No I can't let my friends pay their hard earned caps to stay at a junkie place instead of my five star house," Piper said with a smile on her face as they approached her home, "thank you so much Piper," Julie said as she hugged Piper quickly. They all walked into the home with the Chief being the only one to have some trouble getting through the door as he had to duck to get through the door, and after they all found a place to sit they ate their noodles and enjoyed their dinner with some small talk in-between small breaks in their eating. When they finished they set their bowls on the printer to return to the noodle stand later, "Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired so I'm gonna head to bed goodnight you two," Piper said as she walked up the stairs to her small bedroom. Julie turned to see the Chief out of armor and sitting in his same chair with his eyes closed, her imagination began to wander as she looked over the Master Chief's toned body thinking about all the- she mentally slapped herself before her thought's went any further but a small part of her wished she would have let the thoughts continue, figuring since everyone else was asleep she may as well go to bed too, she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

(A.N. : Hey guys sorry for the late chapter I was trying to get it finished but there were things going on that just didn't really give me time to work on it but I want to thank all of you for being patient with me, and if you weren't I'm sorry for taking so long, but anyway here's another chapter in the story and things are going pretty slow but I don't want to just jump around with it and leave out different details that could come up later so that's why not very much happened in this chapter, again thanks for your patience and your kindness)


	7. Chapter 7: Dogmeat

Chapter 7: Dogmeat

Julie woke up with a start sitting up and looking around with slight panic, but when she realized where she was, she quickly calmed back down. She looked around the room and could barely make out anything in the room, so she picked up her pip-boy and checked the time only to see that it was 3:35 a.m., she sighed and knew that she couldn't fall back asleep so she put her pip-boy back onto the coffee table next to the couch and laid back down staring at the ceiling. She sat like this for about twenty minutes before she finally sat back up put her feet onto the ground thinking about the nightmare that had woken her up, it was a nightmare about when Shaun was captured and taken from her. She shook her head not wanting to dwell on the past as it may affect her later in the day, instead she stood up and walked over to where she remembered the Master Chief was sleeping but when she got to the chair she didn't feel the large man sleeping in the chair but was instead met with an empty space. She walked back to the coffee table and put her pip-boy on her arm and turned the flashlight on its lowest setting, when she looked around the entire house's lower room, she stepped over to the door and opened it as quietly as she could to peek outside. When she looked outside the home she saw the Chief standing outside the door looking up at the sky, Julie stepped outside the house and quietly pulled the door shut behind her. "General," the Chief said in his deep rough voice that was very prominent without his helmet on, "What are you doing out here Chief?" Julie asked as she walked up behind the larger man. "Thinking," he replied in his monotone voice, "What are you thinking about," when she said that the Chief turned to face her and stared down at her with his six feet and seven inches over her five foot eight inches. "I don't know if I can trust you," he said with his steely gaze on her soft face, Julie was shocked when she heard this not understanding how he couldn't trust her after everything that they had been through together, even though it has been less then a week since he arrived. "What don't you trust me?" the Chief didn't respond immediately he just continued to stare at her with hi steely gaze but when she was just about to ask him again, "I don't know if you're on the good side or not," she was shocked by his statement, "But you saw the minutemen didn't you we help people, … people that need a home and want to have protection from the evils in the commonwealth," She said with some pride in her voice. "Listen, I understand you don't know who to trust right now but, you have to have some idea of what we stand for," she said hoping not to lose a friend tonight, "I can understand if you can't trust me yet but please give me a chance," the Master Chief seemed to think about it for a moment and then spoke, "There's been very few people in my life that I trust General, and those people I call my family," he paused seemingly to gauge her reaction, while Julie was blown away by what the man was telling her about how he had very little people to trust in his lifetime. "But I am willing to give you a chance," he said, Julie then leaped forward and wrapped the Chief in a hug and without letting go looked up at him, she then immediately began to blush deeply when she realized what it looked like she was about to do while the Chief remained unfazed the entire time. Julie went to go inside but stopped herself and turned around, "Hey Chief have you ever been in a relationship, like you had a girlfriend or wife?" she asked suddenly surprised as to where this question came from in her mind, "No," the Chief simply replied. "Ok cool," Julie said turning back around with a very large smile on her face and walking back into the home with the large man following behind her.

When Piper finally came down the stairs her hair was in a slight mess as she was fixing coming down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw that Julie and the Chief were standing ready to go, "Oh hey Blue and Big Green, I don't think I'm going to go with on this adventure, I've got to finish this paper on you at some point and I'd rather get it done soon so I don't forget some of the details," Piper said as she stepped forward and hugged Julie, "Plus you'll get some time alone with your man there," she whispered to Julie as she pulled away from the hug and winked at her. "He's not my…" Julie didn't finish as she blushed hard as she looked to the Master Chief and then at the ground, after regaining her composure she turned and walked to the door, "Alright well, we'll be back at some time, don't forget about us," Julie said as she opened the door and waved at Piper and stepped through the door. "Well Chief let's grab some breakfast and then we'll begin our journey back to sanctuary and the red rocket," Julie said as they turned to go to the only food place that she knew of in Diamond City that wasn't overpriced. After they ate Julie walked over to Arturo and bought some more .45 rounds for the Master Chief's pistol and gave them to the man in question and bought herself some more 10mm for herself, when they had finished their breakfast and reloaded their guns, they left Diamond City's walls and began their long journey back to sanctuary. The two occasionally encountered a few feral ghouls and the occasional super mutant but they mostly tried to avoid confrontation with anything. After a few hours they had made it to concord, Julie stopped and sat down on the sand bag barrier that was set up in the town. Julie looked at her Pip-boy and saw that the time was 2:00 p.m., not the ideal time that she wanted to take but also not a bad time for leaving Diamond City at around 10 in the morning. Julie pulled a cherry nuka-cola and drank it as slowly as she could as to not waste it, "Here you go Chief," Julie said as she passed him another one of the cherry nuka-colas that she had, the Chief took it from her and pulled his helmet off as he held the drink carefully in one hand and turned and nodded at her as he opened the bottle after seemingly looking for something on the bottle that wasn't there. When he took a sip from it he drank barely even a drop and then pulled it away from his face and handed it back to Julie, "What's wrong with it Chief?" she asked hoping that she hadn't gave him an irradiated drink. "Too much sugar," he replied as he put his helmet back on and scanned around for any threats nearby, Julie simply laughed quietly to herself, of course he wouldn't drink it he's a soldier he doesn't drink soda's. Julie quickly finished off her nuka-cola and then turned to the Chief to confirm that he was ready to finish off the rest of their journey. They walked up the road all the way to the red rocket next to the road where they turned off the road and began their search for this dog that Julie said she saw, after about an hour of searching they stopped and stood outside the entrance to the old gas station. Julie took one last quick look from where she was standing, "I don't understand where this dog could be, he has to be around here somewhere," Julie said with agitation clear in her voice, she turned to the Chief and saw that he was staring towards Sanctuary, "You think he might of went there or something Chief?" Julie asked as she looked at the large man. It was then that Julie noticed all the scratches, dents, burn marks, and gashes in the Chief's armor, "Whoa what happened to your armor?" She asked before she finished looking over all the damage on his armor that she could currently see. Julie thought back and tried to remember seeing all the damage on his armor but she could only remember the light being at weird angles and the Chief being behind her or she just didn't really pay that much attention. The Chief turned and looked at her and seemingly put his full attention on her, "War," was all that the large man replied with before turning back and continuing to look for any incoming threats. Julie shook her head and feared what war had done that to his armor if a round as large as a .45 couldn't even scratch the paint off of his armor, She began to walk up the rest of road back to Sanctuary hoping to find the dog moved to the small settlement so that he could help them. When they finally got back into Sanctuary and Preston had been informed of their general's presence in the settlement, the two began to ask around about the dog and before they could finish asking the first person about the dog they both were met with a German Shepard who seemed very excited to see the two. "Hey boy, so you moved here huh, wish I would have known that earlier," Julie said as she gave the canine a pat on the head and a nice scratch behind his ear, "I guess you need a name huh, how about Dogmeat, simple enough huh." Julie finished giving the dog love and then turned and began walking to her house with the Master Chief following behind, "Alright this is where we'll be staying tonight since we can't make the trip in time today as it's," Julie paused as she checked her pip-boy's clock, "4:30 and the sun is lower than I would like if we were going to go out and explore for a long while." Julie opened her front door and was met with her slightly dirty and damaged kitchen and couch, "Alright well I'm gonna go get a shower, so the guest room is down the hall," Julie said with the Chief not looking at her but looking away from her and the hallway specifically at the kitchen and living room in her house. Julie was confused for a second but then shrugged her shoulders and walked down the hall to her room closing the door and unzipping her vault suit, much to her relief as the pressure on her chest lessened. Julie hated that she had to wear a vault suit that was designed for a small man but she didn't want to keep wearing her old dirty one and didn't want to take a women's suit from one of the dead in the vault, so she instead had to deal with her chest being crushed into her ribcage as she wore the vault suit, even though she has been looking for something else to wear instead. She finished taking everything off being glad for the blinds that they were able to build for everyone's homes so that they could have some privacy, as she went to her dresser she pulled her white robe out and was surprised as she heard the door squeak as it did when it was fully opened. She quickly whipped around and saw the chief standing in the doorway with no armor on, Julie blushed super deeply and tried to cover herself with her hands but was more unsuccessful with her breasts as it didn't seem to make a difference if she tried to cover them up with her small arm. The Master Chief simply stood and stared at her not seeming to see a problem with the situation, "Y-yes Chief?" Julie asked still blushing deeply at the fact that this large intimidating man was just standing and staring at a woman naked, "I didn't know which room is mine," he replied still looking directly at Julie, not breaking eye contact which gave her some relief. "It's the one opposite from here," as Julie had a very ignorant moment and for whatever reason decided to take her arm covering her breasts and point towards the guest room, she realized as soon as she had done it what she did but it was too late and her entire top half was on show for the Chief at the moment but this didn't seem to do anything to Chief as he gave no reaction to the situation. But he did quickly turn after that and walk into his room across the hall, Julie then quickly grabbed her robe from behind her questioning why she hadn't put that on in the first place when he opened the door but she ignored the thought and quickly speed-walked to the bathroom a blush still very apparent on her face. Julie took her shower in peace but thought about the moment the entire time in her shower, when she finished she dried herself off with one of the towels that they had found in the vault and then put on her robe tying the cloth belt around her waist to keep it in place. When she walked into the hall she quickly peeked into the kitchen and living room and not seeing the Master Chief in either room walked down the hall towards the two rooms, Julie stopped outside the Chiefs door and knocked on it, "Hey if you want to get a shower you can, there's mostly warm water and plenty of it from the pumps," the only reply she got was a quick, "Affirmative," from inside the room, Julie then turned and walked into her room wanting to get into her bed and go to sleep. She laid down and began to think about her experiences today and how she had talked one on one with the Chief and even the experience she just had even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, but she didn't care at the moment and just let the darkness of sleep take her away.

(A.N. hey guys it's me… again I mean who else would it be… maybe my doppelganger, but anyway here's the next chapter I know a lot didn't really happen in this chapter but I wanted it to kind of be a growing chapter to show that the commonwealth is beginning to change the Master Chief a little bit at a time. But anyway thank you guys so much for everything, because without you guys I wouldn't even be writing this story right now but it is something that I enjoy to do and I hope you enjoy reading it, again thanks and I'll see you guys in the next one) also I was just kinda testing with the awkward scene between the Chief and Julie near the end to see what you guys think and if things should keep going like this or go at a more slowed down pace and have a slow burn relationship?


	8. Chapter 8: Kellogg

Chapter 8: Kellogg

Julie woke up in the morning feeling very refreshed, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and waited as all her thoughts came to her. She blushed deeply as she remembered what had happened the night before when the Master Chief had walked in on her naked standing in front of her dresser, she sat and thought about the events and most of her thoughts were why he didn't seem to care that she was naked in front of him but there was also a small part of her mind that wished she hadn't stood frozen and acted upon the situation. But she shook her head and waved the thoughts away, I mean he is a super-soldier after all so he probably won't care too much at all about having a relationship with someone, right? Julie sat for a few more seconds before she got up and walked over to the dresser where she fixed her robe that she was still wearing and checked the clock on her pip-boy, it was 9:00 and Julie felt like she should cook something for the Chief since he's been so helpful to her.

She walked into the hallway and saw that the guest bedroom door was open slightly, she peeked in and saw that the guest bed was empty bus that the Chief's armor was still on his dresser in the room. She quickly walked down the hall and after seeing that the Chief wasn't in the house she guessed he was probably working out so she hurried back to the guest room's door, when she got there she second guessed herself and if she should really be messing with the Chief's armor but she had gone this far and wanted to know more about the man. She walked into the room and over to the armor on the dresser, Julie marveled at the armor and how advanced yet simple it looked and when she tried to pick it up she couldn't even get it to move on the dresser. "How do you walk in this?" she quietly said to herself as she moved onto the helmet, she went to pick it up and was ready for it to be just as heavy as the chest-plate but she was surprised as it came up easier than she expected it too. But even though she got it up it still wasn't light and she slightly struggled to hold it but not bad enough that she couldn't hold it, Julie looked at the helmet as she held it in her hands and looked at the visor staring at her own reflection. She lifted the helmet up and slid it onto her head with it being much too big of course but when as she got it on her head she had to hold it in her hands so that she was able to see out of the visor, she pulled it back off of her head when it didn't do anything as she kind of expected. "It's like he's not human, like some kind of machine with how much he can take," Julie said to herself, "Well I didn't really choose it," Julie jumped and nearly dropped the helmet as she quickly whipped around and saw the Master Chief standing in the doorway.

She felt embarrassed for being caught and messing with his stuff, but then she realized what the Chief had just said to her, "What do you mean you didn't choose it, like you didn't choose to be a super-soldier or something?" she asked with a very confused look on her face. The Chief nodded, "Yes, I can't disclose all the details about but since I might be stuck here forever, I might as well tell someone," Julie practically jumped with excitement, she was so excited that he was finally able to trust her enough to tell her something of his past, but she was also worried about him having to relive all of these memories that may or may not be fun to remember. "If it hurts you too much Chief you don't have to tell me right now," she said hoping that she wasn't about to pressure one of her only true friends as far as she considered, into doing something that could possibly make him dislike her. The Chief shook his head, "No, it's ok I've had to say this to people before, just not recently," she noticed that there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his eyes and she guessed it was from being away from his older friends and family, "Chief you don't have to keep up the military façade around me, … you can be emotional, there's no one to tell you no here," She said as she gained a smile while saying the sentence. "I know, but emotion is a sign of weakness and I must stay strong," He said as he stared at her and his helmet behind her, Julie simply nodded in understanding, "So what can you tell me, that's not classified," she questioned after about a minute of silence. "I am Spartan 117 of the UNSC Navy, Master Chief rank and have been deployed all throughout the covenant-human war that was going on in my universe," He paused to let Julie think about this information for a minute before continuing, "I am a Spartan II, we were made to be killing machines and to be ruthless against any and all rebellions in the UNSC space, but our purpose changed when the covenant arrived at Reach and began to attack the planet," The Chief stopped and began to stare at the floor as he seemingly relived these memories in his mind. "At the time my team and I were not on a ship near Reach and we instead were just coming back from another mission when we were told about our home, Reach being under attack and possibly being glassed," He looked back up at Julie and had the most hurt and pained look on his face while still keeping himself from showing emotion through only his eyes and nothing else, "That day we lost just about every Spartan II and Spartan III that we had trained, which left my squad and a few other lucky one's the only remaining Spartan II's alive, this was a major loss for not only the UNSC but also for us Spartans as we lost almost all of our brothers and sisters that day," the Master Chief looked back down at the floor and didn't speak for quite some time but just as she was about to question the Chief he spoke up, "That is all I can tell you that is important everything else would be very classified and a boring story," the Chief said as he walked towards her.

Julie was in a state of sadness and surprise at what the Chief had just told her but she quickly snapped out of it as the Master Chief kept getting closer to her until he was right in front of her where she could mainly only see his well-defined and muscled chest, to which Julie was going to question him on what he was doing as her imagination began to run wild with all the possibilities but she then heard him move and pick something up behind her and watched him back away from her with his helmet in his hands staring at the visor. The large man sat and stared at his helmet for what felt like forever until he looked back up at the woman who was still trying to calm her raging blush and her wandering mind, "I do believe I can trust you can't I?" he asked surprising Julie with the sudden question, "Yeah Chief, you can trust me with anything," She replied trying to not sound nervous as she was saying the sentence. "I only own one thing that is my own and only I can tell other's about this thing but when I tell the people I trust I consider them family or something close to it," Julie stared at the man in a sort of awe as she was waiting for the Chief to tell her this secret that very few people knew and no one in this universe knows, "I will tell you my actual name that I will give you permission to use it any time that we are alone, but I would prefer to keep it a secret, can you do that," the Chief said setting his helmet down on the bed, Julie nodded as he turned to face her after setting his helmet down. "My true name is John," he said as he stared at Julie for some kind of response, "Well that was a more common name then I was expecting," Julie said with some sarcasm in her voice, "But I'll keep your secret, Johnny boy," she said with a wink to the Chief as she walked out of the room leaving him to his own devices.

She caught the John with a hint of confusion on his face as she walked out of the room, she walked into her room and took her robe off revealing the same thing that the Master Chief walked into last night, and put on her vault suit which was beginning to wear down and get dirty. When she put it on she zipped up the suit and go the zipper to her chest level when it got stuck, she tried to finish pulling the zipper up as it was showing quite a bit of cleavage which she didn't want but when she pulled on it as hard as she could to get it over her breasts which were currently the only thing from keeping the suit from being fully zipped up the zipper broke off. Julie stared down at the zipper in her hands and the massive amount of cleavage she was currently showing, she began to try and force the zipper quickly back on but in the process accidentally unzipped the suit all the way back down to right below her belly button. Her mind was currently split into two parts after she realized what she had done, on one hand she thought that this was much more comfortable than wearing a man's vault suit with it shoving her breasts into her ribcage, but on the other hand she didn't want to look like she was trying to impress any boys. In that moment in the dark corner of her mind a small voice told her that John might notice her if she wore this outfit for him, but she quickly shook the thought away as she remembered what the Spartan had just told her a few minutes ago, she quickly looked through the drawers in the dresser to see if there were any other clothes that she owned but came up short. She sighed and picked up the leather armor she had hoping it would help somehow, as she put on the chest piece of the armor it sat across the middle of her chest basically splitting her breasts but she had two small straps on each side of it that looped under her arms and to the back of the armor which seemingly kept the sides of the vault suit from uncovering her.

After she finished with putting on her armor she turned and holstered her pistol and walked into the hallway, she saw the guest bedroom door open and nothing inside that was the Chief's so she walked down the hall and saw him standing next to the kitchen island. When he noticed her presence, he turned fully armored and his rifle on his back ready to go when she saw his head slightly drop and looking at her 'change of apparel' before he pointed at the obvious change seeming to expect an answer, "The zipper broke," Julie said with her cheeks getting flush. Suddenly she heard her stomach growl loudly, which caused her to blush even more if that's even possible, "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry and could really go for some breakfast before we go off with Dogmeat to who knows where," and John simply nodded, to which Julie quickly set to work in making breakfast hoping not to lose too much time on cooking but also not wanting to be sick later on.

After Both of them had eaten, they got up and headed outside the house to find Dogmeat and begin the search for Kellogg, as they searched Julie got many stares which the Chief must have eventually noticed and seen how embarrassed Julie seemed to be and she was seemingly covering herself to her best ability when John stepped forward and would stare down anyone that gave her a strange look. When they found Dogmeat he was near the entrance to Sanctuary which Julie was happy about so she didn't have to walk back by all the people here in the settlement, she pulled the cigar they found the day before out of her pouch attached to her leather armor and then held it out to the dog. "Can you find him boy, take me to Kellogg," she said as the German Shepard sniffed the cigar and then turned and began to lead the way to what they could only hope was the location of Kellogg.

After about two hours of walking through what Julie only guessed was half the commonwealth they made it to a fence blocking off an old military compound, they found a large missing portion of the fence and continued to follow Dogmeat but at a slower pace as he was sniffing the ground tracking Kellogg to his secret hideout. He led them to a military base and stopped at the front door which was completely blocked off, "Is he in there boy?" Julie asked as she bent down and scratched the dogs head giving him as best a reward at the moment as she could, "Alright boy go back to Sanctuary we've got it from here," Julie told the dog as she stood up and watched him leave. She then walked back over to a garage that she saw on their walk up to the base and went down stairs that were next to the large car opening, when they reached the bottom they found a door which led into the base. The two made their way up through the small maze of corridors and doors that led to seemingly everywhere in the building but when they found their way through they were met with a few synth's but the Chief quickly dispatched of them, when they finally had made it through the entire building and they were in a room with some new looking furniture and desks Julie heard Kellogg speaking over the speakers in the building but she was so overcome with emotion and rage at the moment that a man could kill someone in cold blood, take their child, and then leave the other parent to sit and suffer, so when the door unlocked and opened she quickly walked with the Master Chief jogging to catch up with her but as she walked into a larger more open room with desks all around she drew her pistol and held it ready at her hip. When Kellogg stepped out with his hands up Julie's emotions took control of her body and before either of them could begin to speak she threw her gun up and aimed directly at Kellogg's head and pulled the trigger until the mag was empty, the synth's that had been around Kellogg and behind the Chief immediately began to attack them. The Chief continued to dispatch of the synths easily but Julie had a slightly harder time as she only had time to knock the gun out of the hands of the one that was attacking her before he had push her to the ground and was on top of her grabbing at her suit and her neck trying to do something, John saw this and ran over and kicked the synth off of her, but because he had a hold on part of her vault suit the rest of the part that was still covering her breast was torn off along with her ankle being twisted to a weird angle before returning to normal as the synth kicked out as he was kicked away from Julie, she immediately reached for her ankle as she felt pain shoot up through her leg from her ankle. The Master Chief rushed over to her to aid her as he got up off of the ground after finishing the last synth, "I think it's just twisted John, not broken," she said as he nodded and slipped his arms behind her back and under her knees to carry her bridal style. He jogged up the stairs and headed for the elevator but Julie stopped him, "Go get some information off of the terminal in there and take everything you can off of Kellogg," she said as he stared at her from behind that golden visor, "Ok, but yell if you see any reinforcements," the Chief said as he quickly turned and ran back into the room which he came back out of after about 2 minutes. Julie had almost passed out from the pain in her ankle when the Chief returned, he saw her condition and quickly picked her up and running for the elevator he saw at the end of the hall, when it reached the top he saw that the door in front of him seemed to be locked but he didn't have time to mess with the terminal as he wanted to get her checked out by a doctor to check for any internal bleeding no matter how small of a chance there was for it. He jogged to the door and when he got close enough reared back his foot and kicked the door straight off of its hinges and continued to run outside jumping over the edges of the roof with his armor taking almost all of the impact from the fall. He reoriented himself when he landed on the ground and then ran in the direction of Sanctuary as fast as he could without hurting Julie any further. When he arrived back at Sanctuary it had been about 45 minutes since he left the military building and he had gotten her to the settlement's doctor for a full checkup, she woke up after the doctor had finished checking her ankle and her for any internal bleeding and told her that she was fine but she did twist her ankle very badly and shouldn't walk on it for about a week and a half. Julie was upset at the news but understood the doctors orders, John carried her back to her home and laid her in bed after the doctor was finished, "So what did you find, Johnny?" Julie asked, her voice slightly raspy from some slight dehydration, "I will inform you in the morning," he replied back as he turned to leave her room with the dusk light coming through the blinds that she had set up in her bedroom windows, Julie didn't dare argue with a command from the Master Chief and laid down and fell asleep just about as soon as her head hit the pillow. That night she had dreams of a large knight in dark green armor saving her life from a giant robot and then promising to love her forever and always protect her, but it was only a dream, maybe.

(A.N. hey guys, so here's the next chapter and before anyone who's a fallout fan yells at me for skipping through the entire Kellogg quest, I just didn't know what to write in that spot that would be interesting as anyone who has played that quest in fallout 4 it involves a lot of walking, which can be pretty boring sometimes. But anyway I want to thank all of you guys again for everything, you guys are the reason I do this stuff and I'm really thankful that you guys actually enjoy something that I have made, goodbye for now my friends and see you in the next one)


	9. Chapter 9: Rest

Chapter 9: Rest

Julie woke up when she felt a small breeze coming through her window and the sunlight was shining on her face, she slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the sunlight entering the room. When she sat up and looked around she felt a shiver run up her spine she then looked down at her body and saw that her vault suit was completely ruined and had been torn up mainly from her waist up as the synth had been grabbing at her vault suit trying to get its hands on her throat to choke the life out of her. Julie shook the memory from her head and decided she might as well take the suit off as she would not be able to wear it again but as she was standing up to take it off she tried to put both feet on the ground she felt a surge of pain flow through her foot and she moaned loudly in pain as she tried to walk lightly on it over to her pip-boy and her dresser. Before Julie made it to her dresser though her bedrooms door opened and the Master Chief without his armor on walked into the room with a small stack of clothes in his hands, but as he saw Julie standing up he quickly set the clothes down on her bed and walked the short distance to her, "No I'm okay John I can do this myself," Julie said as she tried to argue with the Chief before he simply picked her up bridal style again and set her back on the bed, "Stay," he said while pointing at her and then grabbing her clothes and moving them to the dresser. He threw her a grey tank top that seemed relatively clean, Julie looked down at her half naked body and slipped on the tank top carefully as to not aggravate her injured foot, the chief then gave her some replacement socks and a new pair of underwear that she would not question where he found. When Julie finished getting dressed she sat up on the bed, "What about some new bottoms?" she asked even though the bottom of her vault suit was barely touched she would rather have some new pants to match, John then walked out of her room and when he returned he had a combat knife in his hands and walked towards her, when he reached the side of the bed he handed Julie the knife, "Cut the excess off and wear the bottoms of you suit," he said as he watched her do the task. When she finished she looked over her new outfit and didn't think it looked bad, but she knew that she couldn't ask the Chief because he wouldn't really care about her outfit too much, so Julie sat there laying on the bed listening to the different sounds outside, "Hey Chief can you bring me my pip-boy?"

After about an hour and a half of Julie laying on the bed playing some of the old games she had collected throughout the commonwealth on her short adventures so far, she began to feel the slight sensation of hunger creeping up through her. "Hey Chief can you bring me something to eat, please," she yelled at the bedroom door, after two minutes of waiting she figured he couldn't hear her because of all the noise of work going on outside so she yelled again, "CHIEF!?" but again she got no response and no one coming to her door. Julie then sat up and lightly set her injured foot upon the floor getting a light jolt in response and then putting her other foot down and standing up putting all of her weight on her uninjured foot, she hobbled to the door and opened it peeking into the hallway to try and see where the large man may be, when she didn't see him down the hall and both the laundry and bathroom doors were open she hobbled the short distance to the Chief's room as it was the only door left and it was closed, she slowly opened the door eventually having the door standing wide open and in the center of the room was the Chief but he looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower as his body was wet and he had no clothes on. Julie blushed full force as soon as she realized what she was looking at, the chief heard the door open and turned around with a slightly confused look on her face, as he saw Julie he got a stern look on his face, "Your supposed to be in bed," John said sternly to her not knowing that this was very embarrassing for her. She was trying her hardest to stay looking at his face but she had to catch herself as she found herself peeking at all of the different parts of his body that she hadn't seen before, "I know b-but I called for you and you didn't come so I got worried," she said as her face was still burning hot from her blush. The Master Chief nodded in response and then began to step towards her, "Well I'll take you back to bed," Julie blushed harder than ever before when he began to step to her, "No that's okay I can get there myself," she said as she turned and hobbled back into the hallway but she became distracted and fell when she stepped into the hallway, the Chief then rushed over to her and picked her up the same way as he had before and carried the very embarrassed woman back to her bed where he laid her down and then kneeled at the side of the bed, "So what did you need me for?" he said as he looked down at her foot seeing it hadn't swollen any larger really, "I was just g-getting hungry and was gonna ask if you could get me something, please," she asked holding her hands against her cheeks hoping to try and calm the blushing on her face. John nodded and then stood up and walked to the door still not seeming to have a problem with the fact that he was completely naked in front of Julie, "Alright I'll go get you something," he said as he closed her bedroom door, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Julie laying in her bed with some things to think about.

When the Chief came back into the room he had on his black skin tight but it didn't matter to Julie as she already knew what he looked like without it, "This is what your soldiers gave me when I requested food for you," he said as he set the plate on her lap and stepped back from her bed to seemingly let her eat. He had brought her a piece of brahmin meat cooked to perfection and some melon slices, "Thank you Chief this looks amazing," she said as she looked at John with as much kindness as she could possibly show. Julie then began to eat her meal and the Chief informed her he was going to go workout and that he would be back within the hour to check on her to which Julie tried to argue that she was fine but the Chief simply seemed to ignore her as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

After an hour the Master Chief returned to Julie's room to see her playing on her pip-boy game, "I need to check your ankle, doctor's orders," he said as he walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to her, "Ok," she replied as she watched him begin to work on her foot. Julie had something on her mind that she had been thinking about all day and she figured that this was the best time to ask, "Hey John, I know you've never had a relationship with a girl, as in girlfriend but would you ever want to have one," she asked as the Chief continued to check her foot only pausing for not even a full second and looking at Julie finishing up with his check. "I don't understand why I would need one," he replied with a straight face, "Well you know if you wanted someone to sleep next to or someone to love you no matter what," she said getting a light blush on her cheeks as she described relationships. The Chief then stroked his chin with his hand, "Well if I was to have anyone to have this type of relationship with to try it, I would choose you as you are very trustworthy," he said looking directly into Julie's eyes, "Are y-you s-saying that you want t-to have a relationship with me?" she asked getting both excited and nervous for John's answer. "That's what I want to do if you want me to test this relationship thing, if that's ok with you," he said showing barely any emotion at all throughout saying the sentence, "No, no I have no problems with doing that," Julie said as she got a big smile on her face. "Well then it's agreed, you'll have to show me the ropes, general," Julie didn't waste a second as she was so excited, "Of course I will, but you can just call me Julie, John and I'll lead the way in this relationship since your new," she said winking at the large man, "I'm gonna have to think about a lot of things so you can go back to working out or whatever you were doing before, Johnny boy," Julie said as she gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek which surprised the Chief as he visibly froze up for a second before standing and leaving Julie's room seemingly to go work out even more.

Julie sat in her bed for the rest of the day thinking about how she could make the Chief absolutely love having a relationship with her so that he can have happiness and not be a strict military man all the time. She came up with a few things that she would try to introduce him to when he gets back from doing his workouts as it's almost 7:30 as it says on her pip-boy and the sun was beginning to go down. She sat up as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, when the door opened she saw John's head peek in, "Are you ok?" he asked as opened the door a little wider and stepped one foot in, "Yeah I'm ok, but umm… since were kind of … you know together… would you want to… sleep together tonight?" she asked blushing lightly losing all of her confidence she had in herself a little while ago. The Chief seemed confused to the question so Julie felt as though she needed to clarify, "I mean like… sleep in the same bed," she said as she was now leaning on her elbows facing the chief, John seemed to think about it for a second and then nodded his head, "If this is a part of the relationship, then that is fine with me," Julie smiled widely and then patted the spot next to her in the bed and waited as he made his way around the bed to the spot before getting in. When he laid down Julie pulled him close to her and snuggled up next to him with him facing laying flat on his back and Julie facing him and her holding his arm up against her, the Master Chief was staring at Julie and she was looking back, "Well goodnight, John," she said as she closed her eyes to go to sleep, but she heard very quietly just before she fell asleep, "Goodnight Julie, I may not know what it means fully but, I love you," to which he laid down as well but Julie blushed lightly as she heard his entire sentence, which he may not have known that she was still listening.

(A.N. hey guys sorry for the shorter chapter than the last one but I just wanted a chapter to be the starting point for Julie and the Chief to be together, and I know that there are such things as stimpaks in the fallout world but, let's believe that Julie didn't have one and the Chief didn't know ok. Love you guys, see you in the next one.)


	10. Chapter 10: Brain Matter

Chapter 10: Brain Matter

Julie woke up feeling a very warm thing pushed up against her breast-bone and being squished by her mounds of fat, when she finally regained some of her senses she remembered that she was holding the Master Chief's arm tight to her body. Julie got a light blush on her cheeks and loosened her grip on John's arm sitting up very slowly trying not to wake him if he wasn't already awake, when she moved to sit up the Chief's head turned towards her as he sat up as well, "Well good morning John, I hope you slept well," she said as she sat up and kissed the large man on the cheek as she had done before, while moving the covers off of her and lightly setting her injured foot on the floor to test it. When she barely felt any pain she stood up and walked slowly over to the dresser trying to tease the Chief to the best of her abilities the entire way, "I slept well, seemingly better with you than without," Julie was slightly surprised to hear him say that but loved hearing it come out of his mouth all the same. When she pulled out the clothes that the Chief had brought her yesterday she was about to attempt to put them on when she felt strong hands grab her arms gently and then take the clothes from her, "I can do basic things by myself ya know, my ankle's feeling better anyway," Julie said as she turned to face the John who was currently separating her clothes by part. "Don't fight and let me help my partner," he said in his deep gruff voice with some sweetness in his voice instead of his usually fully monotone voice, it seemed to Julie that his military shell was beginning to crack. "Fine," she replied with a light blush on her face as she waited for the Chief to get the first part of her clothing with Julie standing in nothing but her panties not caring that she didn't have a bra on as the Chief had already seen her this way before, John pulled her vault pants out and opened them before bending down and helping her put her hurt ankle into the pants carefully as to not let it get hurt again. He then helped her with the socks that she had, finally he handed her, her shirt as she drug the shirt over her torso and fixed her 'assets' to where they were comfortable in the tank top before looking back up to the Chief and smiling with a thumbs up, "Thanks John," she then pulled her leather armor back on and holstered her pistol after getting everything in its place. She turned expecting to see the Chief still watching her get dressed but he wasn't anywhere in the room, she walked out into the hallway and peeked into the guest bedroom where she caught him putting his helmet back on with the rest of his armor already back on. "Are you ready to go big boy," Julie said with a sly smile on her face. "Big boy?" the Chief said seemingly confused, "Nothing John," she replied with a small laugh as she turned walking down the hall with a smile plastered on her face, the Chief quickly followed behind her as they both exited the house heading outside for the first time in a full day for Julie. She walked over to the settlements cook that Preston had assigned after discovering their skills at cooking, when she got to the chef she got two plates of food and walked back to the Chief who was standing a few feet away watching Julie as she got the food. "Here you go Chief, breakfast" she said as she handed the Chief his plate with a small smile before beginning to start on her own plate, not paying attention to the Chief as she had before as he took his helmet off to reveal his war-battered face and his deep blue eyes.

When they had both finished Julie took both of their plates back to the chef and crew before returning to the Chief to see him standing at the ready with his rifle in hands, "Alright ready to head back to Diamond City?" Julie asked as she reached the Chief's side. John simply nodded and Julie began walking towards the settlements entrance and beginning their long trek back to the 'Great Green Jewel' of the Commonwealth. Julie having almost completely forgotten what she was searching for as she had gotten so distracted with the Master Chief but as she walked she thought about what she needed to focus on and what she needed to do to find Shaun.

When they were about halfway to diamond city Julie spotted a man in power armor ahead of them near the bridge to cross the river that flows in the city, she told John to get lower and sneak so that they could hopefully not alert him. But as they got closer they saw that he had some sort of symbol on his power armor and it was colored the same as the other people's uniforms around him, she then decided to stand up and announce their presence. "Hello!" she yelled to them from about fifteen feet away, the group jumped in surprise and quickly turned and pointed their guns at Julie to which the Master Chief began to reach for his rifle but she shook her head no at him, "Hi, we come in peace, we were just passing by and saw you guys and were wondering who you are," she said to them as they began to lower their weapons but kept both hands on them. "We are the Brotherhood of Steel and you pass along civilian along with your…" the man in the power armor stopped speaking as he saw the Master Chief standing next to Julie. "You may pass civilian but you robot must stay with us as to keep it in safe hands," he said with a small grin, Julie was shocked at the man's seemingly order to her but she laughed quietly to herself and then looked at John and whispered, "When I say you can attack, but don't until I give the signal, ok?" the Chief nodded with a quick nod and began to stretch all his limbs and joints. "First of all this isn't a robot or a suit of power armor before you ask this is a man and I don't think you'll be taking him," she yelled back at the them before continuing, "Now we don't want any trouble so if you'll let us through there wont be any violence involved but if not…eh," she said while shrugging her shoulders and stepping closer to them closing the distance to ten feet. Then men and single woman of the group began to laugh at her while the man in power armor stared her down, "You'll not be crossing this bridge unless you leave that man or thing with us," he said very seriously. "Ok he can stay with you guys but lets see how long he does," she said as she looked back at the Chief and nodded at him, John's head went from looking at Julie to staring down the man in the armor and he moved so fast that none of them had the time to react before he was already on them.

He grabbed the first guy and swung him around before smacking him against the man in power armor killing the unarmored man immediately and knocking the armored man over, the Chief then grabbed the other man in the group by the head engulfing his entire head with his large hands before launching him backwards with a solid kick to the chest and Julie watched as the man's now lifeless body skidded across the pavement before coming to a stop about thirty feet away. The Chief turned to the armored man next and placed his large boot on the man's chest before beginning to push down, Julie again watched in amazement at the pure strength of this large man as the entire chest of the power armor began to cave in around the Chief's foot and completely destroy the power armor. The man in the armor began to scream in pain as he could only watch as John pushed to armor together with him between it, but eventually his screams stopped and the Chief pulled his foot out of the mangled mess of the power armor and put his focus on the last of the group which was the only woman who was shaking in pure fear as she looked back and fourth between the Chief and the man now dead in the power armor on the ground. "No Chief, not her," Julie said as she walked up behind the man and looked at the woman who was frozen in fear, "Leave her, I will deal with her," the Chief nodded and walked away a few feet as he began to move the bodies of the dead men. Julie turned back to frightened woman, "It's ok were not gonna hurt you, all I want for you to do is to go back to whoever is in charge of your group and tell them that the minutemen are willing to make peace with them, ok?" Julie waited for a reply from the woman and watched as she slowly nodded her head. "Ok good now were gonna leave so you may do as you wish whether you wanna go back to your people now or do something with these dead men's bodies it doesn't matter to us," Julie said as she turned and walked back to the Master Chief as he finished up moving the bodies into an organized line with each one next to each other perfectly in line. They then continued on their journey to Diamond City as they crossed over the bridge and were both ready to be done with this journey as Julie had already seen enough things today and just wanted to make it back to the city and find her missing son.

When they made it back to Diamond City it was about mid-day and Julie was pretty drenched in sweat as it was one of the hotter days in the commonwealth, which was not something Julie liked to endure. So when they got to the front gates she began to jog not caring what kind of stares she got from the guards as she 'bounced' up the stairs with the Chief right behind her, when they got down the rest of the stairs she immediately knocked on Piper's door hoping to find a more private place. When Piper answered the door Julie noticed she had taken off her coat and had on a tank top of sorts on with some homemade jean-shorts on, Julie quickly said hello before entering her friend's home. As soon as she had made it inside she quickly slipped her arms through the tank top and let it hang around her waist, "Julie what are you doing," Piper said as she pointed to Julie's bust seemingly sitting out in the open, "Don't worry Piper he's seen 'em before, and it's a long story before you ask," she said as she stood and let herself cool down. Julie stood in her friends living room with no shirt on currently holding her hands on her hips as Piper stared at her in amazement and confusion while the Master Chief, well he did what the Chief normally did and just stood by the door unmoving and unfazed. After about a minute or two Julie pulled her tank top back up and over herself and fixed everything for a second time today, "Ok I'm ready to head back to Nick's if you are Chief, oh and thank you for letting me come in suddenly Piper," she said as she looked back and fourth between the Chief and Piper, "Of course but you've got some explaining to do after you find your son," Piper replied with the Chief nodding a yes at Julie. "Ok sorry to just barge in and then leave right after, Piper" Julie said as she opened the door to exit the woman in questions house, "No its ok I understand but don't be a stranger," she replied watching the pair leave, Julie waved goodbye to her as she exited her friends home and began the short walk to Nick's detective agency.

When they knocked on the door and Julie heard Ellie call them in Julie saw Nick sitting in his chair looking at some cases with his glasses on and a cigarette in his robotic mouth. "Hey Julie, where's your son?" he asked as he looked behind her but only saw the Master Chief coming through the door, "I didn't find him Nick, but I did find Kellogg," she said as she got a hint of anger in her eyes remembering the man that had taken her son and killed her husband. "Oh, well what happened to him?" Nick asked as he took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair while staring at Julie, "He's dead Nick," she replied remembering how the situation had went down. "Ahh, well that's not the best situation but we can still make it work," Nick said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out in the ash tray, "I know this is gonna sound weird but do you have some of his brain or something close to it?" Julie was shocked by Nick's question and shook her head but as she went to speak she saw John's arm reach from behind her and hold something out to Nick and she saw that he had some gray metal looking thing in his hand that had some pink fleshy looking stuff around one side of it. "I pulled it from his head," the Chief said as Nick took the weird looking device from the Chief, "Huh, don't know what this is but it could be useful," Nick said as he handed the thing to Julie who took it with the utmost disgusted look on her face as she grabbed it with two fingers and gave it back to John, who took it in his hand and put it in a hidden pocket. "Alright well since you have that we're gonna need to go to Goodneighbor, there's a doctor there who can get us his memories from that there chunk of his grey matter," Nick said as he stood up from his desk, "Here I'll mark it on your pip-boy's map so that way you guys can head there whenever you want, but I'm gonna go ahead and go over there, I've got some catching up to do anyway," Nick said as he put the location into Julie's pip-boy and then walked out the door to seemingly start heading to Goodneighbor. Julie followed Nick out the door but stopped by the Valentine's Agency sign and then turned to John, "So what do you want to do, do you wanna go ahead and go over there or do you want to stay here for the night and head out in the morning?" she asked looking dead at his visor, he looked up at the sky and scanned it for a second before looking back down at Julie, "We should wait and head out in the morning, as to not get caught in the dark," he replied. "Ok then, well since were staying there's actually been something I've been wanting to do, come on," Julie said as she grabbed the Chief's hand and semi-dragged him behind her and all the way to the elevator to the Mayor's office before riding it up to the broken window that was now a doorway and stepped in front of the mayor's secretary. "Hi I would like to buy a house here please?" she said as she looked at the secretary, "Ok that'll be 2000 caps," the secretary replied Julie then pulled out her caps and set them on the desk. After the woman checked them all she handed Julie the key to her new home in Diamond City, as they were riding the elevator back down Julie was doing all kinds of celebratory dances in her excited state that the Chief had to grab her to keep her from falling off of the elevator. When they got over to the home's door she put the key into the handle and unlocked it before looking back at John and opening the door, what she saw though she wasn't super happy about, it looked like a storage closet with nothing but a bunch of trash in it. "Oh boy, now this is gonna be a pretty big project, but it's a good thing I've got my 'big boy' to help me with it," Julie said as she lightly tapped John in the ribs with her elbow, the large man looked confused but Julie simply shook her head and walked into the house looking at the rest of it to figure out everything that would need to eb done to it. "Hey I found the bed and stuff up here John!" Julie quietly yelled to the Chief, she heard his heavy footsteps coming towards her and then turned back to the dresser and began to take off her entire outfit carefully setting each piece in one drawer and saving the other one for John and anything he would want to put in it. After she took off her top off and set it in the drawer she bent over to take her shoes off and felt her ass bump into something solid, when she looked between her legs she saw John's long and powerful legs standing behind her, "Oh well John I didn't know you were there," she said as she stood back up and turned to face the man. "Are you gonna take off your suit?" she asked as she began working on her pants instead, "Yes," he replied with that gravely voice shaking Julie to her very core, "Ok well the bottom drawer is all yours so you can put whatever you want in there and I guess you can set your armor on top of the dresser," Julie said as she finished taking off her pants and set them in her drawer before quickly taking off her shoes and socks and heading to the bed, watching the Chief as he took off all of his armor. When he finished he walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Julie facing towards her, "Chief have you ever kissed someone before?" she asked the man while snuggling up to his chest, "No I haven't," he replied looking at her with his cold-steely blue eyes but she knew there was a hint of happiness in them. "Well then I guess there's a first time for everything," Julie said as she leaned in and kissed John on the lips and John kissing back in the best way that he could but at that moment Julie didn't care whether it was good or bad. When they finally broke the kiss Julie was gasping for air while John was barely breathing hard, "I love you John, I just wanted you to know that," Julie said as she put her head onto the Chief's chest and closed her eyes, "I love you too Julie," John said back with a small smile on his face, meanwhile Julie had the largest smile she could manage plastered onto her face. That night she slept better than she ever had when she was a baby and she would remember it for the rest of her life.

(A.N. Hey guys I know its been way too long since I came out with a chapter and I'm upset at myself for not taking more time on working on this one but its here and I hope that you guys like it. I don't know what to fully say to you guys about why this took so long, it was mainly just because I couldn't think of what I wanted these two to do throughout the chapter, so if you guys have any ideas for what the Chief and Julie should do or encounter next please let me know cause I will gladly read them and if I can make them fit correctly into the story ill put them in. But anyways thank you guys so much for being patient with me, love you guys and see you in the next chapter)


End file.
